1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to oil field equipment and more specifically an extended reach penetrating tool which includes a tubing string lowered into a casing, anchored in position and including a cutting tool for forming a lateral hole in the casing. A formation penetrating tool is then substituted for the cutting tool on the tubing string and extended laterally through the hole in the casing and outwardly into the formation to a desired extent for enhancing production from the formation. The cutting tool for cutting a hole in the casing includes a laterally extendable cutting element urged radially from the tubing string by a piston and cylinder assembly with the cutting element in the preferred form being a rotatably driven cutting element which is extended radially from the tubing string into cutting engagement with the interior of the casing for forming a lateral opening. The formation penetrating tool is subsequently aligned with the opening in the casing and is in the form of a spiral tube that is moved through a guide structure and out through the hole in the casing for penetrating the formation as the spiral tube is unwound by a slowly rotating drive shaft to form a rigid lance having a nozzle on the end forming a lateral bore in the formation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various efforts have been made to enhance the production of oil wells by treating, conditioning or otherwise endeavoring to stimulate fluid flow from the underground formation. Such efforts have included introduction of heated fluid, introduction of acids or solvents, introduction of wave energy, penetration of the formation, explosive cartridges, and the like. However, the prior art does not include an extendable reach penetrating tool in accordance with this invention and specifically does not include a structure for cutting a hole in the casing and extending a formation penetrating tool in the form of a rigid lance radially from the casing by extending the tool through the hole formed in the casing as disclosed in this application.